Un Poco de Magia
by Exelion
Summary: Luego de regresar del otro mundo, Spike empieza a tener extraños sueños relacionados con Twilight. Asesiado por un creciente sentimiento, el dragón intentará ignorar lo que siente para mantener las cosas en paz, pero su cuerpo y mente tienen otros planes para él.


**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

 **Antes de comenzar, quisiera remarcar que este es la secuela del fanfic "Un Poco de Ciencia", _no es_ _obligatorio_ leer la precuela a menos que te interese la poca historia de fondo, si aun despues de leer esto quieres leer el fanfic anterior, puedes buscar el link en mi perfil, sólo deben unir las letras para acceder o buscar "A Little Bit Of Science" en google.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Spike se encontraba en medio de una llanura, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. En su boca, sostenía una rama que ansiaba devolver a su dueña para que esta volviera a arrojarla, tal vez más lejos la próxima. Pronto, la figura de Twilight se hizo presente, con una sonrisa cálida, vestida con su traje de científica, esperando que su ayudante con privilegios numero uno regresara.

—Buen chico —dijo sacándole la rama de la boca—, ¡ve por ella muchacho!

Nuevamente salió a la caza de aquella rama, con el sol en su rostro. Pero esta vez, al regresar, se encontró con Twilight desnuda en el pasto, mirando de costado hacía Spike, posando. Aquellas largas piernas que culminaban en esa cintura perfecta, ocultando levemente su parte íntima depilada, con sus senos al descubierto.

De la impresión, dejó caer la rama al suelo, Twilight dejó escapar una risilla por la impresión que aun causaba en su perro. El miembro de Spike lentamente emergía de su capucha, esperando por deleitarse en el cuerpo de su dueña.

—Ven, Spike, móntame —dijo seductora.

Spike corrió hacía ella y saltó, conectándose en un apasionado beso, que Twilight hace poco descubrió que su perro podía hacer. Twilight acariciaba lentamente a su mascota, poco a poco sus manos se desviaban a su miembro perruno. Las patas de Spike acariciaban sus tetas enérgicamente.

Era un sueño que tuvo desde que regresó de la tierra, casi todas las noches era lo mismo pero con diferentes escenarios. No tenía problemas al soñar con aquella Twilight, ya que para él, no era la misma Twilight que conocía desde pequeño, pero esa noche de sueño algo cambiaría para peor.

El pene de Spike estaba listo, la vagina de Twilight estaba lo suficientemente húmeda. Nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Spike y Twilight se separaron de su beso. Al abrir sus ojos, la mirada de Spike cambió a una de sorpresa al ver que la cabeza de la Twilight humana se convirtió en la poni Twilight. Un vistazo rápido reveló que todo su ser se había convertido en poni.

—¿Qué sucede Spike? Pensé que me amabas —dijo poni Twilight.

 **XXX**

—¡Ahhh!

El grito de Spike interrumpió la paz en la habitación que ambos compartían en la biblioteca. El dragón sudaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Giró a ver a Twilight, quien estaba dormida, respiró aliviado por un segundo, hasta que descubrió un extraño bulto en su manta. Al destaparlo, vio su pene de dragón erecto en todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Twilight.

Spike rápidamente agarró su manta y tapó su erección lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Spike?  
—S-sí, todo bien.  
—¿Seguro? Pareces muy agitado.  
—N-no es nada, mira, ya estoy durmiendo otra vez, vamos todos a dormir —dijo acostándose y fingiendo ronquidos ruidosos.

Twilight hizo lo mismo y volvió a acomodarse en su cama. Spike por otro lado, no pudo conciliar el sueño durante el tiempo que su erección permaneció activa, una vez que esta desapareció, pudo volver a dormir, esta vez soñando sobre nadar en una piscina llena de gemas.

 **XXX**

Pero las cosas no mejoraron las noches posteriores, las veces que soñaba con aquel encuentro romántico la Twilight humana se transformaba en la poni, cada vez con más antelación que la anterior. Llegó un punto en que la humana parecía no existir en su mente y sólo quedaba la poni para complacer sus fantasías.

Leyó y leyó libros sobre como despertar de sueños, tener sueños lucidos y controlarlos a voluntad, pero nada funcionaba, no podía controlarlos, incluso los pocos sueños lucidos terminaban explícitamente aunque corriera entre realidades. Luego, intentó llenar su cabeza con pensamientos de su vida diaria, se ausentaba de la biblioteca para ir a cualquier otro lugar, pasar tiempo con las cutie mark Crusaders o los otros potros, ayudar a la alcaldesa con su papeleo, ir con Rarity a buscar gemas. Pero nada funcionó, muy por el contrario, lo empeoró, estar lejos de Twilight hizo que pensara en ella cada momento, ansiando volver pronto para verla.

De pensamientos a hechos, no solo su mente ondeaba ante la posibilidad de amar a Twilight sino que además, primero inconsciente, buscaba cualquier oportunidad para mirarla. Empezó con su rostro, luego sus ojos, su melena, después fue bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su flanco y su parte íntima, incluso insistía que ella subiera las escaleras primero para tener una espectacular vista, aquella cola que se meneaba con cada escalón que subía, revelando una parte de sus labios inferiores. Si no fuera por la memoria muscular de Spike, este se habría caído por las escaleras por estar mirando a Twilight a cada segundo.

Un día, Spike leía un comic acostado en la cama de Twilight, tratando de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento raro. De repente, la unicornio ingresó a la habitación.

—Spike, ¿Dónde guardas el envase para los baños de burbujas? —preguntó.  
—Fíjate en el cajón de arriba —dijo sin despegar la mirada del comic.

La unicornio revisó el lugar con su magia y sacó la botella para su baño especial, el cual utilizaba luego de un día estresante.

—Gracias.

No supo porque pero por un momento giró su cabeza para corresponder lo que ella dijo, en ese momento Twilight giró rápidamente para salir de su habitación, lo que hizo que su cola se moviera bruscamente a un lado, revelando por completo la intimidad de la unicornio. Las mejillas de Spike se encendieron a fuego vivo, esos tres segundos fueron suficientes para que sacara unas cuantas fotos mentales y terminara de armar el rompecabezas de su amada en la cabeza. Aquella sensación de ardor en su pecho regresó, más fuerte que nunca.

Para ese momento, la Twilight humana había desaparecido de su sistema.

Cuando regresó la mirada a su comic, notó que su miembro estaba completamente erecto y pulsante.

—¡No! Me niego a hacerlo pensando en ella, eso está mal —se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido del agua correr y chocar contra la tina, segundos después escuchó a Twilight tararear dulcemente una canción mientras entraba a la tina y se acomodaba en ella, era una canción que ambos conocían. Las burbujas se formaron allí, cubriendo toda la superficie, lo único visible de la unicornio era su cabeza.

El tarareo hizo que el miembro de Spike volviera a estremecer. Su imaginación se desbocó, imaginando escenarios donde él ingresaba al baño y sorprendía a Twilight limpiando su área intima, enjabonando todo su flanco y parte del jabón acariciando gentilmente la vagina de Twilight. Él miraría anonadado mientras su pene emergía sin control, ella giraría para verlo parado ahí y sus ojos se abrirían a la par, él intentaría taparlo en vano, ella no se molestaría en absoluto, al contrario, dejaría escapar una mirada cálida junto a una sonrisa de deseo. Twilight lo invitaría a unírsele en la tina, Spike aceptaría tímidamente, ella lo cargaría con su magia para unirse en un beso bajo la lluvia de la ducha. Luego de una apasionada sesión de besos, ella se acercaría lentamente hasta el miembro de Spike para…

—¡Aaahhhhh! —gimió Spike.

Su pene y garra derecha se llenaron de su semen. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su cuerpo respondió a los estímulos mentales y prosiguió a satisfacerse personalmente. Al bajar su ritmo cardiaco y con su miembro todavía en punta, los efectos placenteros fueron reemplazados con repulsión hacia su ser, ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella de esa manera? Quedó pensativo en la cama de Twilight mirando al techo, una vez que su miembro desapareció fue a limpiarse y fingir que nada de eso pasó.

 **XXX**

La mañana siguiente, Spike se levantó con muchas energías y extrañamente feliz. Un rico aroma asomaba por la puerta de su habitación. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, allí Twilight lo esperaba con el desayuno en la cocina, vestida con el delantal que este le había regalado un par de cumpleaños atrás.

—Buenos días Twilight —saludó Spike.

Pero ella no respondió.

—El desayuno huele delicioso.  
—No es para ti, Spike.  
—¿A qué te refieres?

Twilight se sirvió el plato de panqueques y se sentó en la mesa.

—Te vi, Spike.  
—Yo también te veo, necesitas ser más específica.  
—Vi cuando te tocabas pensando en mí, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron totalmente, luego desvió la vista de Twilight con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

—Spike, te quiero, de veras, pero no puedo permitir este tipo de comportamiento, más aun si compartimos el mismo cuarto.  
—¿Q-que quieres decir?  
—No he terminado Spike, se que estás creciendo y francamente, no sé cómo afrontar la situación, pero no quiero que tus nuevas "actitudes curiosas" evolucionen en algo que luego ambos podemos arrepentirnos.

Spike estaba mudo, tragó saliva pero su garganta seguía con la sensación de sequedad.

—Debes irte de la biblioteca Spike —sentenció Twilight cargando a Spike con su magia.  
—¡N-no, no puedes hacer esto! ¡Prometo que nunca volveré a hacerlo!

Twilight hizo caso omiso y trajo una sándwich envuelto en un mantel rojo con motas de color blanco colgando de un palo. Luego, abrió la puerta de salida y depositó a Spike sentado, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, en el tapete de bienvenido.

—Por favor Twilight, no me eches —rogó.  
—Lo siento Spike, debes pensar en lo que hiciste.

Sin más que decir, la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente.

 **XXX**

Spike despertó estrepitosamente, miró a su alrededor, era de noche todavía, estaba en su canasta. Su cuerpo temblaba, su mayor miedo volvió a materializarse en su cabeza como aquella vez en el imperio de cristal. Ahora se sentía culpable por haberse masturbado pensando en Twilight, y en mayor medida, por tener estos confusos sentimientos hacia ella.

Comenzó a sollozar lo más silenciosamente posible, pensó en contener sus ansias y sentimientos para que Twilight no se diera cuenta, pero si algo aprendió desde que comenzó con los problemas es que sería imposible hacerlo y que, eventualmente, ella se daría cuenta. No supo que hacer o a quien recurrir.

—Spike, ¿te encuentras bien?

Todos esos años de cuidado que Twilight le brindó a Spike sirvieron para entrenar sus oídos ante la menor muestra de lloriqueo, por lo que pudo despertar al escuchar sus sollozos y lamentos en forma de susurros.

—Spike…—volvió a repetir.

Pero este no respondió.Sabía que ella no se rendiría en averiguar lo que le pasaba, sin importar cuanto la ignorara. Twilight se sentó en el borde de la cama y encendió la lámpara de su mesita de luz.

—Ven aquí, Spike—dijo Twilight cariñosamente.

Pero este siguió sin obedecer, por lo que Twilight tuvo que usar su magia para cubrir al dragón y obligarlo a salir de su canasta, colocándolo delicadamente a su lado. Por suerte, no tenía una erección que lo delatara de antemano.

—Spike, has estado actuando raro desde que regresamos de aquel mundo, si algo te sucedió estando allá, puedes contarme, no voy a enojarme—dijo preocupada.

Estaba acorralado, su corazón le latía fuerte. No podía ocultarlo más, sus garras temblaban sin control.

—Pues… ya que lo mencionas… he estado actuando raro porque… porque…

Twilight parecía paciente mientras dejaba que su asistente numero articulara sus pensamientos para contarle, pero en el fondo, ella quería desesperadamente contarle sus sentimientos.

—Es que… desde que volvimos, c-comencé a verte con otros o-ojos y no seque hacer, no sabía si decírtelo…allá pasaron cosas… parece que esas cosas vinieron aquí, p-pero no sé si contártelo porque puede que lo tomes mal y nada vuelva a ser lo mismo, y eso me pone triste, ¿estoy llorando ahora? E-espero que no —dijo nervioso con ojos llorosos.

Las emociones de Spike eran un revoltijo, sin contar la presión del momento por confesarse a Twilight. ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle un simple te amo?

—Espera un momento, Spike—Interrumpió Twilight poniendo su casco en los labios del dragón.

Esto hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente y su mente se pusiera en blanco, pero rápidamente imaginó que todo había acabado, que ella no quería escuchar aquellas palabras que tenía para decir y que volverían a dormir, tal vez enojada. Incluso hizo una lista de cosas con las que podría adornar su nuevo hogar bajo el puente, donde seguramente iría a parar. Cuando se tranquilizó, ella retiró su casco.

—Se por lo que estás pasando y creo que si te digo algo yo primero, te tranquilizará —Twilight dio un gran respiro antes de continuar—. Spike, cuando crucé aquel portal para ir al otro mundo, sentí miedo, pero cuando te vi viajando junto a mi sentí una sensación de paz y seguridad que sólo tú puedes darme, cuando llegué, te esperé hasta que me vi obligada a ingresar a la escuela, cuando dormí en la biblioteca aquella noche, me sentí sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, incluso después de ayudar a mis amigas en ese mundo y derrotar a Sunset Shimmer, seguía pensando en ti, Spike.

El dragón intentaba concentrarse en su historia, pero la luz de la lámpara iluminando el rostro de la alicornio hizo que luciera más bella que de costumbre, aquel brillo en sus ojos parecía resplandecer con más intensidad y, al menos que su vista le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, su rostro presentaba un rubor rosado.

—Cuando apareciste a lo lejos gritando mi nombre, por un momento me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo por haberte encontrado sano y salvo. Todo lo que sentí, me hizo pensar cuanto te apreciaba en realidad, cuanto te necesitaba y todo lo que me hacías sentir a diario. Me enamoré de ti sin saberlo. Al principio pensé que estaba confundida por toda la experiencia que pasamos en el otro mundo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo estos sentimientos se arraigaban más a mi ser.

—¿Arraigaban? —preguntó Spike cortando todo lo emotivo del momento.  
—¿Aclimataban? —cambió Twilight.

Pero parecía confundirlo más.

—No importa, lo que quiero decir Spike, es que te amo, yo también estuve nerviosa de contártelo cuando lo descubrí pero, viéndote ahora, sentados aquí, viéndonos a los ojos, ya no siento temor alguno, porque sé que tú me amas también, ¿cierto?

Twilight le robó todas las palabras de su mente, como si hubiera leído cada una de ellas. Spike sólo asintió ante la pregunta de Twilight, ante la afirmación la princesa se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Spike cerrando los ojos cada vez más, el dragón dejó que se acercara unos centímetros, luego tomó el rostro de su amada desde la mejilla y acortó lo último de distancia, uniéndose en un beso. Si con la Twilight humana sintió una ligera chispa recorrer su cuerpo, aquí se transformó en fuegos artificiales que ambos sintieron, una sensación de que eran los indicados para amarse.

Luego de unos se separaron para recobrar el aliento, pero Spike no quería alejarse de ella, no después de todo lo que pasó para llegar a ese momento así que la abrazó, ella lo correspondió.

—Te amo, Twilight —dijo finalmente Spike sin ningún pensamiento negativo que lo afectara.

Nuevamente se unieron en un beso, con algo de torpeza Twilight comenzó a jugar con su lengua para que Spike se uniera también, este aceptó gustosamente. La alicornio hizo que Spike se acostara en su cama mientras ella se posicionaba encima sin despegarse de su beso de lengua. Aquella sensación cálida en su pecho evolucionaba y se esparcía por sus cuerpos, querían más del otro, mucho más. La garras de Spike acariciaban el cuello y melena de su amada, pudiendo llegar a oler el shampoo de lavanda que utilizó en su baño. Luego de un rato de apasionado beso, se separaron nuevamente, esta vez más exhaustos, se vieron a los ojos por un rato hasta que Twilight notó que algo tocaba con fuerza su estomago, al levantarse y ver hacía allí, se percató del miembro de Spike, el cual estaba en su máxima expresión, la punta estaba humada con su liquido preseminal.

Al notar la expresión de sorpresa de Twilight, Spike se hizo para atrás y se tapó su miembro, tratando de ocultar su calentura.

—L-lo lamento Twilight, no quería hacerlo, es que besarte me hizo sentirme bien y… y… perdóname, no quería…

Nuevamente Twilight silenció a Spike, pero esta vez con su magia.

—No tienes que disculparte Spike, es algo totalmente natural, además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo —recordó cuando lo bañaba cuando era un bebé—. Sólo me sorprendí, a veces olvido que estás creciendo para convertirte en un guapo dragón.

—¿Entonces no estás enfadada?

—No Spike, no lo estoy, es más, te daré algo muy especial si me dejas verlo —dijo en tono romántico.

Spike no pudo rechazar el pedido, dejó de cubrir su miembro y Twilight se acercó hasta él, lo suficiente para poder olisquearlo de arriba hacia abajo. El dragón dejaba escapar suspiros mientras veía a la princesa estar tan cerca de su pene y el aire que escapaba de su nariz lo acariciaba con delicadeza. Twilight dejaba intoxicarse con el aroma de su miembro y el calor que este emanaba. Luego de un rato, Twilight hizo un anillo de magia alrededor de la base del miembro de Spike cerca de sus bolas y comenzó a subir y bajar, primero lento para que pudiera disfrutarlo y luego rápido.

—Oh, Twilight —dejó escapar Spike.

Aquel era uno de los pocos hechizos sobre sexo que había aprendido en su adolescencia, con la presión justa para que su amante pudiera sentir placer pero no demasiado como para que le doliera. Un poco más animada, Twilight se acercó a la punta del miembro de Spike y le dio un beso, el dragón dejó salir un gemido de placer, el sabor le pareció extraño en primer lugar mas no desagradable, al ver que eso lo satisfacía decidió darle más besos en ese lugar, girando su cabeza de vez en cuando para abarcar más lugares. La combinación hizo que el miembro de Spike cediera ante la presión de sensaciones y acabara sin advertirle a Twilight, quien recibió parte del semen de Spike en su rostro.

—¡Spike!  
—¿Te gustó? —preguntó algo agotado.  
—No mucho, podrías advertirme la próxima vez.  
—Lo siento Twilight, es que lo hiciste tan bien que me distraje.

Twilight, con una parte del semen del dragón sobre el ojo derecho cerrado, trajo unos pañuelos descartables y se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo, incluso de la punta de su cuerno cayó una gota de semen, manchando la sabana. Una vez arrojado los restos al basurero, ella se acostó con mirada seductora, invitando a Spike a continuar con lo suyo.

—Déjame recompensarte por ello —dijo Spike.

Nuevamente se unieron en un beso casto para encender las llamas de la pasión nuevamente, después de un minuto Spike se separó y comenzó a besar el cuello de la alicornio, esta dejó escapar suspiros de placer mientras el dragón hacía lo suyo. Usando su larga lengua, recorría una gran distancia dejando rastros de saliva en su pelaje. Twilight estaba tan distraída con aquellas muestras de afecto que no vio como la garra derecha de Spike se escabullía rápida hasta la flor húmeda de Twilight y le daba una gentil caricia.

—Mmhhh, Spike, continua.

Ahora si obedeciendo sus ordenes, Spike acarició la vulva de Twilight, alternando entre los labios y el rosado interior. Twilight dejaba escapar gemidos audibles a medida que Spike encontraba su ritmo para satisfacer a su amada. Usando parte de lo que había aprendido con la Twilight humana, el dragón comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar su clítoris al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Twilight. Sorprendida por la habilidad de su asistente, la princesa arqueó su espalda mientras sus piernas temblaban de la emoción. De vez en cuando, Spike sacaba sus garra de allí y se llevaba parte de aquel liquido sagrado a su boca para probarlo, definitivamente era mucho mejor que el de la humana.

Varios minutos pasaron, ella gemía sin parar, el miembro de Spike estaba pulsante, listo para más acción, por lo que retiró la garra de allí. Twilight respiraba exhausta mientras recuperaba el control de su cuerpo, Spike lamía su garra degustando con emoción aquel liquido que sólo ella podía otorgarle. Twilight lo atrajo con su magia para besarse con lengua nuevamente, nuevamente pudo sentir el miembro de su asistente palpitar en su estomago. Como si las palabras no importaran en ese momento, Spike cortó el beso y se posicionó de tal forma que su pene se alineara con la entrada de Twilight.

—¿Twilight… puedo? —preguntó el dragón.

Ella sólo dejó escapar una risilla por lo inocente que podía ser incluso luego de todo lo que hicieron.

—Claro que si Spike —respondió ella.

Ante la respuesta, Spike empujó su miembro dentro de Twilight lentamente. La alicornio dejaba escapar gemidos apenas audibles mientras el pene de Spike escarbaba en su interior, buscando su calor, buscando su placer. Al llegar hasta la base de su pene, Spike se detuvo, tratando de asimilar todas las sensaciones que estaba viviendo en ese momento, que por alguna razón eran diferentes a cuando era perro. Twilight hizo lo mismo, al ser su primera vez era algo nuevo para ella, tantas sensaciones podían ser agobiantes. Una vez listo, el dragón comenzó con el vaivén de embestidas, el sonido de sus caderas chocando llenaron la habitación. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el sonido dominante de sus caderas fue reemplazado por sus gemidos en conjunto, que gritaban sus nombres y exigían más de aquel placer intoxicante. Usando su fuerza, Spike levantó las patas traseras de Twilight y la colocó sobre sus hombros, esto hizo que las paredes vaginales de la alicornio apretarán aun más el miembro del dragón, además de permitirle acariciar el flanco de Twilight con total libertad, algo que anhelaba cada vez que veía su posterior. Por su parte, Twilight se concentró un momento para usar su magia y cubrir las bolas de Spike con ella, lo que permitió que pudiera acariciarlas con suavidad, aumentando su placer.

Aquel momento de placer eterno estaba por llegar a su fin, sus corazones palpitaban en sincronía, respiraban al mismo tiempo, su sudor manchaba las sabanas e impregnaban el ambiente con su sexo. Las piernas de ambos temblaban, el miembro de Spike pulsaba en el interior de Twilight mientras las paredes de estas hacían lo mismo mientras apretaban el pene del dragón cada vez más.

—¡Twilight… ya estoy por… ahhhh!—exclamó extasiado.  
—¡Acaba dentro mío Spike!

Sin contenerse más, ambos exclamaron el nombre del otro mientras este se mezclaba con un último gran gemido que retumbó por toda la biblioteca. Spike llenó el interior de Twilight con su semen al mismo tiempo que se mezclaba con los jugos de Twilight, un poco de esta mezcla escapó y manchó las sabanas. Derrotado, el dragón se dejó caer encima de Twilight, esta sólo lo recibió entre sus patas en un abrazo.

Twilight permaneció en silencio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su asistente numero uno que reposaba en su corazón palpitante, similar a cuando era bebé y necesitaba que este durmiera. Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, hace no mucho tiempo era su leal amigo y asistente a quien nunca había visto de manera romántica, y ahora habían hecho el amor luego de confesarse sus sentimientos. Pero verlo acostado encima de ella, recobrando fuerzas mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad, hizo que se diera cuenta que esto era algo que ambos querían. Definitivamente, era el inicio de algo hermoso.

—Muy bien Spike, es hora de dormir —dijo Twilight, pero este no respondía—. Vamos Spike, podremos abrazarnos mucho mañana, ahora tenemos que dormir para recobrar fuerzas.

De repente, se escuchó un ronquido, uno de verdad. Twilight giró la cabeza de Spike para encontrarse con un bebé dragón dormido plácidamente, ella dejó escapar una risilla por ello.

—Eres un bebé dragón después de todo.

Rodeando con su magia a Spike, Twilight sacó su miembro de ella y luego lo movió a su canasta, pero se detuvo al último segundo y luego lo trajo nuevamente a su lado, arropándolo con ella en la cama.

—Pero eres mi dragón, el mejor asistente Spike, te amo —finalizó con un beso en la frente.

 **XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Spike se levantó totalmente agotado, estiró sus músculos, dejó escapar un bostezo y dijo:

—Dormí como nunca, mi canasta nunca fue más cómoda.

Cuando su mente se despertó de su letargo, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su canasta. Twilight tampoco estaba allí, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y un aroma a panqueques se filtraba e ingresaba a la nariz de Spike. Pronto recordó aquella pesadilla que tuvo y el temor invadió su mente.

—Oh no… ¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Aquel sueño donde tuve relaciones amorosas con Twilight me hizo levantarme de mi cama, trepar aquí y tratar de cogerla en medio de la noche? No, no, eso no puede ser posible.

Pensó por un momento las posibilidades.

—¿Y si solo vine aquí con mi pene erecto y ella se dio cuenta? Eso sí podría ser, no puede ser, va a echarme de la casa, no, no podrá hacerlo si me escapó yo primero, si, prepararé mis cosas y…

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en irse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Twilight quien vestía con el mismo delantal de su pesadilla.

—Oh, veo que ya estás despierto, el desayuno está listo, lo hice… especial —dijo con mirada seductora.

Ella se fue, dejando a un Spike confundido. ¿Cómo puede estar de buen ánimo y radiante si lo va a sacar de la casa? La única forma de averiguarlo era ir y enfrentarla. Siguió el aroma de los panqueques hasta la cocina, allí estaba ella, vestida con ese delantal, tarareando su canción favorita mientras ponía el ultimo panqueque en el plato y le ponía jarabe, crema batida y una cereza, luego cubrió ambos platos con su magia y giró para ponerlo en la mesa.

—Oh, no te escuché llegar, toma asiento—dijo Twilight poniendo el plato frente a Spike.  
—Esto huele delicioso.  
—Gracias Spike.

Después de eso, el desayuno prosiguió de forma extrañamente silenciosa, y no era ese silencio que se podía disfrutar, sino uno forzado, como si ninguno de los quisiera iniciar la conversación por miedo a decir algo malo. Sólo intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, Spike de nervios y ella de alegría y luego duda al ver su estado.

—Entonces… —dijo Twilight.  
—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Spike a todo pulmón.  
—¿Qué?  
—¡Lo que sea que te hice anoche, lo lamento, no estaba pensando!  
—Espera un momento Spike, ¿estás diciendo que nuestro encuentro íntimo fue una mentira? —inquirió Twilight entre desconcierto y tristeza.  
—Espera… ¿de verdad lo hicimos? —preguntó Spike confundido.  
—Claro Spike, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
—Ahora si… es que… anoche antes de hacerlo, tuve una pesadilla donde me preparabas unos panqueques, pero en realidad eran una trampa para bajar y así decirme que me viste tocándome pensando en ti y luego me echabas de la casa, diciendo que lo que hice estuvo mal.  
—Oh Spike—dijo ella trayéndolo con su magia para un abrazo—, lo dije en el imperio de cristal y te lo digo ahora, eso nunca va a pasar, y menos ahora que compartimos nuestros sentimientos.

Al separarse, Spike le preguntó:

—¿Entonces de verdad lo hicimos?  
—Si Spike, de verdad.  
—¿Y te gustó?

Ella asintió con un rubor.

—¿Y a ti?  
—Por supuesto, eres la mejor Twilight.

Ambos se dieron un beso y Spike se bajó de Twilight para volver a su lugar.

—¿Crees que lo nuestro esté bien? Digo, prácticamente tú me criaste.  
—Ya lo sé Spike, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, sólo que ahora podemos explorar un lado más profundo en nuestra relación, ya no sólo como amigos. Pero si te sientes incomodo o tienes dudas, podemos ir más despacio para conocer nuestros lados románticos.  
—Me parece bien —dijo dándole un mordisco al panqueque.  
—Creo que ya sé cómo podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, yo podría investigar más en la biblioteca y así podré darte a ti más tareas para hacer, es perfecto.  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó casi atragantándose con la comida, Twilight sólo rió.  
—Era broma, tal vez podemos terminar nuestros quehaceres antes de tiempo e ir al cine o a comer en un restaurante.  
—¿Cómo en una cita?  
—Si Spike, como en una cita —respondió dando un trago a su vaso de jugo.

 **XXX**

Twilight se encontraba parada en frente de su pizarra, mirando una ecuación que debía resolver como tarea. Estaba pensativa, tenía los dedos de su mano derecha en su mentón, moviendo números y letras en su mente para resolver el ejercicio, la tiza giraba en su mano en espera de que ella comenzara a desarrollar la respuesta.

Pero no podía, no desde aquel día.

Perder a su perro por segunda vez afectó la autoestima de Twilight, se sentía fea, como si no mereciera el amor de nadie. Y eso afectó sus notas en el colegio, siempre andaba con la cabeza en las nubes pensando en Spike. Pasaba tardes enteras buscando a su perro por toda la ciudad encima de su bicicleta, incluso llamaba al refugio de perros cada semana, siempre con una negativa.

Sus padres nunca le dijeron que olvidara a su perro, pero tampoco creían que lo encontrarían, no después de tanto tiempo. O al menos eso creían, hasta que recibieron una llamada, una llamada que los obligó a manejar el asunto discretamente.

—¿Cariño, podemos pasar? —preguntó Night Light del otro lado de la puerta.  
—Claro —respondió ella dejando la tiza.

Ambos padres ingresaron.

—Twilight, se que sigues triste por lo de Spike, pero tenemos algo que te alegrará mucho —dijo Velvet.  
—O mejor dicho, alguien —agregó su padre.  
—Agradezco sus esfuerzos para alegrarme, pero ya les dije que no quiero otro compañero canino, al menos no por ahora —sentenció cabizbaja.

Con su cabeza baja, no pudo ver la sonrisa en los rostros de sus padres mientras tomaban una caja con agujeros en la tapa que escondían fuera de la habitación y se la entregaban.

—Aquí tienes.

Twilight recibió la caja y sin ánimos, la abrió. Sus ojos adquirieron brillo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro desanimado. Sus padres aguardaban a que dijera algo. Allí, en la caja, estaba Spike acostado tomando una siesta.

—¿S-Spike? —preguntó Twilight incrédula.

El susodicho se levantó feliz y saltó a la cara de su dueña, haciendo que esta se cayera el suelo mientras le lamia la cara enérgicamente, sus padres rieron contentos por el re reencuentro.

—¡Estoy muy feliz de verte Spike! —exclamó feliz poniéndolo a un lado mientras se sentaba— ¿Dónde lo encontraron esta vez?  
—Estaba en el basurero municipal, lo encontramos en un estado delicado y lo llevamos al veterinario primero antes de traerlo a casa para asegurarnos que estuviera bien —explicó Night Light.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la veterinaria?  
—¿Cuánto fue cariño? —inquirió Velvet— Creo que tres semanas.

Spike recorría la habitación oliendo todo, como si fuera nuevo para él.

—Se que estás feliz Twilight, pero debemos ponernos firmes con esto, no podemos mover cielo y tierra cada vez que Spike escape, debes prometernos que lo cuidarás mejor esta vez, en especial cuando haya tormenta eléctrica, como la primera vez que se escapó —aclaró su padre.  
—Lo prometo, voy a cuidarlo con todas las precauciones que eso conlleve.  
—Esa es mi niña —dijo Velvet.  
—Puedes dormir con él esta noche, mañana lo llevas a su casita y te daremos los medicamentos que necesitas para que se recupere por completo.

Twilight asintió y se puso de pie mientras Spike subía a la cama y olisqueaba las sabanas y la almohada. Los padres se despidieron de ellos y se retiraron de la habitación, el cachorro se estaba acomodando en la cama para proseguir con su siesta. Ella corrió hasta su escritorio donde celosamente guardaba un pedazo de papel arrugado, lo agarró y lo puso en frente de Spike, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Aquel mensaje de "Lo siento" le era indiferente para el cachorro, quien lo olisqueó para luego sentarse y rascarse la oreja derecha. Cabe decir que esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. La mente de Twilight comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de descubrir el misterio de su perro, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora pareciera un perro normal?

Agarró el borrador y rápidamente borró la ecuación de la pizarra, escribió y escribió cuanta teoría se le ocurría, trataba de agregar datos que corroboraran lo anteriormente escrito, agregó un par de gráficos de barra, buscó en libros. Pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión. Luego giró para verlo dormitar pacíficamente en su cama, como si nada pasara o hubiera pasado, disfrutando de sus sueños caninos esperando a un nuevo día.

—Bienvenido a casa Spike.

Borró todo lo escrito, entonces una idea llegó a su mente. Agarró nuevamente la tiza y escribió la ecuación de tarea, la observó por unos segundos y la resolvió mentalmente.

Ahora ella estaba completa.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el fanfic señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Antes de fin de año quise terminar este clopfic que no dejaba mi cabeza, ahora si podré sacar otro capitulo de Equilibrium antes de que se acabe el año. Tal vez el año que viene escriba una tercera parte, pero habrá esperar por eso.**

 **Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review, si tienen alguna duda o consulta pueden mandarme un MP, no muerdo, tambien pueden darle like a la pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de avances y otras cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Nos vemos gente, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
